David Johnson
David Johnson '''(sometimes called '''Daniel Johnson) is an evolved human. He currently lives in New York, in a small house with his sister. David has an ability which allows him to transform himself into technology as well as to control technology. David is often reffered to as Daniel, as he tells people his name is Daniel. This is due to him not trusting people, as many unfortunate events have happened to him in the past. History David, born on the 17th March, had a fairly average childhood. At the age of seventeen David discovered that he was different than others, to which led to the discovery of his ability. Upon discovery, he learnt that he could control and transform himself into any technology. At first scared, he learned to use this ability and eventually develop a large amount of skills with it. About 6 months after the discovery of his abilities, David's house was raided by the goverment. His father was killed alongside his mother. This led to David wanting to take revenge upon the goverment and eventually he began hating the world and generally not caring about others. He later discovered a video which showed him that his mother, whom he'd believed had been killed by the agents, had been taken in alive. She'd been pregnant at the time, but had died in labour. He took revenge on the government and started to kill agents and destroy government buildings. After David's phase of being somewhat of a villain he began to settle down and even began working. He found his sister who is able to time travel, who then came back from the future to look after her younger baby self as she knew that David wasn't ready yet. David accepted this. David then began his relationship with Adam, whom was his first boyfriend. He continued his relationship with Adam, but had an affair and slept with Adam's sister, Liz Jones. She began to develop feelings for David and eventually fell in love with him even though he was in love with Adam. Adam ended up forgiving David for this under the influence of Liz's force of will, but when David later admitted to kissing another girl, their relationship ended because of lack of trust. Later, David discovered that he has a daughter, with Liz. He then began getting more involved with his daughter and moved into an apartment the level below her and Liz, so that he was closer to her. A few months after David started to get involved with the carnival and was approached by them. When he visited the carnival he decided it wasn't the place for him and joined the new company in order to start a new life, helping people and to provide for his daughter. Once working there, the carnival began to show some disturbances. David visisted there once he heard that his sister was abducted by them, but later found out that she decided to join the carnival. After a few weeks the company decided to raid the carnival since they were planning to destroy New York, they succeeded in stopping them. David was there when the existence of abilities was revealed to the world, and has been since trying to cope with this and see what'll happen next. Evolved Human Abilities David is an evolved human, who possesses a special gift. He discovered his ability at the age of seventeen, when part of his body mimicked a machine. His ability is that of a combination of two abilities which allows him to talk to machines, control them and mimic them. These two abilities are technopathy and technoforming. David has used this ability well and developed it greatly so that he no longer has to touch a machine in order to control it. David has progressed so that he is able to tell machines what to do, mentally, and instantly transform his body into any machine. He can turn into any machinery or alter his biological structure to become different pieces of technology, enabling David to even turn his body into a piece of machinery that is far more advanced than current technology in the presen. When using this, he has shown to be able to produce vsarious amounts of energy from himself and turn his body into a weapon. Family David's mother and father both died when the goverment were hunting for him. Unknown to David, his father too had an ability and used it to help to protect him. His father used his ability to repel the agents from him in order to buy David time to escape. His mother was attack in the incident and believed dead but she was taken captive while pregnant, and eventually died in labour. David thus has a sister named Shaleigh, who appears to have an ability also,. He also has one daughter. Alan Johnson Mr. Johnson sacrificed himself to save his son. Not much is known about him or his history but he seemed to be a loving father and cared for the family. It is not known where he worked but is known that he was a hard-working family man. Mr. Johnson was a large man, with light skin. He had short brown hair and a round body and face. Special Abilities: Seismic Burst David's father had the ability to emit bursts of seismic energy from his hands. He had used this ability to buy time for his son to escape. This was the only time he displayed the ability, and David wasn't aware tha't his father possessed an ability or was even an evolved human, like himself before then. The ability let him to shoot out the bursts which repelled anything away from him. It is not known how strong the ability was, but it seemed to push out a strong kinetic blast which can send his victims flying away.The ability seemed to work quickly and happened when he pointed his hand in the direction he wished to let out the seismic burst. Mrs. Johnson Mrs. Johnson was the mother of David. She too sacrificed herself in order to save her son and at the time she was pregnant. David thought that she was dead when he left, but she survived and died in child birth, giving birth to a daughter named Shaleigh. Mrs. Johnson didn't possess any special ability even though both of her children do. Special Abilities- None Known She didn't seem to possess any special abilities, although her son, daughter and granddaughter do. It has not been shown if she had an unrevealed ability, had a latent ability or had no ability at all. However Mrs. Johnson managed to survive the attack from the agents without no special abilities and was shot in the leg. It was told that she lost a lot of blood and therefore pressumed dead but she managed to stay alive until she gave birth. It is not know if she had an ability that allowed her to stay alive. Shaleigh Johnson Shaleigh is David's little sister. He saved her when she was one years old when he learned that she existed and that he actually had a sister. Shaleigh was born in an unknown hospital and her mother died at birth. Not much is known about her but she grew up with a family and then was taken by David. Her future self came to take her younger, baby self saying that David isn't capable and not ready to look after her yet, so she decided to do it herself. It is described that Shaleigh looks like her mother, except she has her father's round face. Special Abilities- Time Travelling The young girl has the ability to travel through time. She is able to travel through time with a thought, managing to appear anywhere throughout time. When she travels through time her body seems to disappear and fade away slowly, and she appears at her next location in a flash. It looks like that she is fading out of existence when in fact she is fading through the time vortex, which she is able to go through without behind harmed and end up in her desired location and time. Although young, it seems that Shaleigh has great contro over this ability and can appear at any chosen location, successfully. It is not known when she manifested her ability. Siobham Jones Siobham, often called Shiv is David's illegitimate daughter with Liz Jones, the result of a one night stand. At first David didn't even know that he was Shiv's father, until Liz's brother Adam informed him. He then began playing a part in her life, and moved to live in the same apartment building as Liz and Shiv in order to be closer to them. She too, like her parents is an evolved human. Special Abilities - Empathic Reality Manipulation Shiv has the ability to manipulate reality when this is closely tied to her emotions. She manifested this on her first birthday. It has been shown that she has used the ability to change the weather, make a cat exist, make the television switch itself off and make it possible for her friend Aito to be rescued. It is a powerful and strong gift that she seems to be in control of. Like her mother, her abilities is tied into her emotions. Physical Appearance David is a tall man with a toned muscular body. He has smooth light brown skin and jet black hair. David has a dimple on his left cheek which appears when he smiles. He is a handsome male that is strong and sensitive. David has chocolate brown eyes and is about 6'2". He gets his skin tone from his mother and dark hair from his father. His sister looks like him and has the same colour eyes as David. Etymology Category:Characters